18/74
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 74-فَانطَلَقَا حَتَّى إِذَا لَقِيَا غُلَامًا فَقَتَلَهُ قَالَ أَقَتَلْتَ نَفْسًا زَكِيَّةً بِغَيْرِ نَفْسٍ لَّقَدْ جِئْتَ شَيْئًا نُّكْرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 74-Fentalekâ, hattâ izâ lekıyâ gulâmen fe katelehu kâle e katelte nefsen zekiyyeten bi gayri nefs(nefsin), lekad ci’te şey’en nukrâ(nukren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. fe : böylece * 2. intalekâ : ikisi gitti (oradan ayrıldı) * 3. hattâ : oluncaya kadar * 4. izâ : olduğu zaman * 5. lekıyâ : ikisi karşılaştılar, rastladılar * 6. gulâmen : (erkek) çocuk * 7. fe : o zaman * 8. katele-hu : onu öldürdü * 9. kâle : dedi * 10. e katelte : sen öldürdün mü * 11. nefsen : bir nefs * 12. zekiyyeten : temiz, masum * 13. bi gayri : olmaksızın * 14. nefsin : bir nefs * 15. lekad : andolsun * 16. ci'te : sen (geldin) yaptın, tahakkuk ettirdin * 17. şey'en : bir şey * 18. nukren : kötü, şeriate uymayan Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 74-Gene yola düştüler, derken bir erkek çocuğa rastladılar, o zât, çocuğu öldürdü. Mûsâ bir cana kıymamışken tuttun, tertemiz birisini öldürdün, andolsun ki pek kötü ve menedilmiş bir şey yaptın sen dedi. Ali Bulaç Meali * 74-Böylece ikisi (yine) yola koyuldular. Nitekim bir çocukla karşılaştılar, o hemen tutup onu öldürüverdi. (Musa) Dedi ki: "Bir cana karşılık olmaksızın, tertemiz bir canı mı öldürdün? Andolsun, sen kötü bir iş yaptın." Ahmet Varol Meali * 74-Yeniden yola koyuldular. Nihayet bir erkek çocuğa rastladıklarında hemen onu öldürdü. (Musa): "Bir can karşılığı olmaksızın suçsuz bir canı öldürdün mü? Doğrusu çok çirkin bir şey yaptın!" dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 74-Yine gittiler; sonunda bir erkek çocuğa rastladılar, o hemen onu öldürdü. Musa: 'Bir cana karşılık olmaksızın masum bir cana mı kıydın? Doğrusu pek kötü bir şey yaptın' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 74- Yine yola koyuldular. Nihayet bir erkek çocukla karşılaştıklarında, adam (hemen) onu öldürdü. Mûsâ, “Bir cana karşılık olmaksızın suçsuz birini mi öldürdün? Andolsun çok kötü bir iş yaptın!” dedi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 74- Yine yürüdüler. Nihayet bir erkek çocuğa rastladıklarında (Hızır) hemen onu öldürdü. Musa dedi ki: Tertemiz bir canı, bir can karşılığı olmaksızın (kimseyi öldürmediği halde) katlettin ha! Gerçekten sen fena bir şey yaptın! Edip Yüksel Meali * 74- Böylece yürüdüler. Nihayet bir delikanlıya rastladıklarında onu hemen öldürdü. "Kimseye kıymamış suçsuz bir kimseyi niçin öldürdün? Sen, çok kötü bir iş yaptın," dedi Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 74-Yine gittiler. Nihayet bir erkek çocuğa rastladıklarında Hızır hemen onu öldürdü. Musa: "Kısas olmadan masum bir cana nasıl kıyarsın? Doğrusu sen çok fena bir şey yaptın" dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 74-Yine gittiler, nihayet bir oğlana rast geldiler tuttu onu öldürüverdi, â! Dedi: ter temiz bir nefsi bir nefis mukabili olmaksızın öldürdün mü? alimallah çok münker bir şey yaptın Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 74-Yine gittiler, nihâyet bir oğlan çocuğuna rastgeldikleri an hemen onu öldürüverdi. Dedi ki: «Bir tertemiz nefsi, bir nefs mukabilinde olmaksızın öldürdün mü? Muhakkak ki, pek kötü bir şey yapmış oldun.» Muhammed Esed * 74-Böylece yeniden yola koyuldular; sonunda genç bir adama rastladılar: kişi onu öldürdü, bunu görünce: “Bir başka cana karşılık olmaksızın masum bir cana kıydın, öyle mi?” diye çıkıştı, “Gerçekten, çok korkunç bir iş yaptın sen!” Suat Yıldırım * 74-Yine yola koyuldular.Nihayet bir oğlan çocuğuna rastladılar ve (Hızır) onu öldürdü.Mûsâ atılıp: “Ne yaptın?” dedi, “masum ve günahsız bir canı, kısas hükmü ile bir can karşılığında olmaksızın mı öldürdün?Doğrusu görülmemiş derecede fena bir iş yaptın!” Süleyman Ateş Meali * 74-Yine yürüdüler. Nihayet bir oğlana rastladılar. (O kul) hemen onu öldürdü. (Musa): "Bir can karşılığı olmadan temiz bir cana kıydın ha? Doğrusu sen, çirkin bir iş yaptın!" dedi. Şaban Piriş Meali * 74-Yine yola devam ettiler. Sonunda bir gençle karşılaştılar. O, hemen onu öldürdü:-Bir cana karşılık olmaksızın, masum bir cana mı kıydın? Gerçekten çok kötü bir iş yaptın. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 74-Yine yola koyuldular. Bir erkek çocuğa rast geldiklerinde, o zat onu öldürdü. Musa “Bir cana kıymamış mâsum bir kimseyi mi öldürdün?” dedi. “Doğrusu çok kötü bir iş yaptın.” Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 74-Yine yola koyuldular. Bir süre sonra bir oğlana rastgeldiler; tuttu onu öldürdü. Mûsa dedi: "Tertemiz bir insanı, bir cana karşılık olmaksızın öldürdün ha!? Vallahi çok kötü bir iş yaptın!" Yusuf Ali (English) * 74- Then they proceeded: until, when they met a young man, he slew him.(2418) Moses said: "Hast thou slain an innocent person who had slain none? Truly a foul (unheard of) thing hast thou done!" M. Pickthall (English) * 74- So the twain journeyed on till, when they met a lad, he slew him. (Moses) said: What! Hast thou slain an innocent soul who hath slain no man? Verily thou hast done a horrid thing. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) * 72-75- Böylece ikisi yola koyuldular. Demek ki, bu ilimden bir şey bellenirse bir yerde oturup söyleşmek veya düşünmek yoluyla değil, gerçekten işleri yapmakla bellenecektir. Sözleşme tamamen olur olmaz ikisi birlikte hareket etmişler. Görülüyor ki burada delikanlı zikredilmemiştir. O, Musa'ya uyduğu için, artık kendisinden söz edilmemiş ve onu bir yerde bırakmış da olabilirler. İkisi denize doğru gemiye bininceye kadar gittiler. Nihayet gemiye bindiklerinde, Ebu Hatem'in Rebi' b. Enes'ten rivayet ettiğine göre yer korkunç idi, gemiciler bunlardan şüphelendiler, bindirmek istemediler. Fakat başkanları: "Ben bunları yüzleri nurlu adamlar görüyorum, bindireceğim" dedi, bindirdi. Buharî ve Müslim ve diğer hadis bilginlerinin İbnü Abbas'tan rivayetinde ise "Hızır'ı tanıdılar, ücretsiz bindirdiler. Gemiyi yaraladı. Bunun bazı rivayetlerde zikredildiği gibi keser veya balta gibi aletler ile olağan bir iş şeklinde olması muhtemeldir. Ve gemiciler Hızır'ı tanıdıklarından dolayı belki ses çıkarmamışlardır. Fakat nazmın beyan zevkine ve gemicilerin ses çıkarmamasına göre bir harika şeklinde sessizce yapılıvermiş olması daha uygundur. "Musa : "Gemiyi yolcularını boğmak için mi deldin? Doğrusu çok kötü bir iş yaptın" dedi. Yine gittiler, yani özrünü kabul etti de gemi ile sahile çıktıktan sonra yine gittiler. Nihayet bir oğlana rastladılar. Hızır onu hemen öldürdü. Oğlan deyimi gibi gulâm deyimi de çoğunlukla buluğ çağına ermeyenler de yaygın olarak kullanıldığından dolayı, Cumhur bunun henüz büluğ çağına ermemiş bir çocuk olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Fakat İbnü Ebî Hatem, Said b. Abdülaziz'den yirmi yaşında bir genç olduğunu rivayet etmiştir.(1) Gerçekten böylelerine de gulam denilebilir. Musa dedi ki: "Bir can karşılığı olmaksızın masum bir cana nasıl kıydım? Yani bir kısas hakkın yok iken, bir masum veya suçsuz kimseyi mi öldürüverdin? Demişlerdir ki, maksat, öldürmenin haksız yere olduğunu söylemektir. Yalnız kısas hakkının olmaması bu duruma en uygun olması itibariyledir. Veyahut Musa'nın şeriatinde çocuğu (öldürmede) de kısas gerektiğini bildirmektir. Doğrusu çok fena bir şey yaptın" Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *65- Derken, katımızdan kendisine bir rahmet verdiğimiz ve tarafımızdan kendisine bir ilim öğrettiğimiz kullarımızdan bir kulu buldular.(59) 66- Musa ona dedi ki: "Doğru yol (rüşd) olarak sana öğretilenden bana öğretmen için sana tabi olabilir miyim?" 67- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten sen, benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye güç yetiremezsin." 68- (Böyleyken) "Özünü kavramaya kuşatıcı olamadığın şeye nasıl sabredebilirsin?" 69- (Musa:) "İnşaallah, beni sabreden (biri olarak) bulacaksın. Hiç bir işte sana karşı gelmeyeceğim" dedi. 70- Dedi ki: "Eğer bana uyacak olursan, hiç bir şey hakkında bana soru sorma, ben sana öğütle-anlatıp söz edinceye kadar." 71- Böylece ikisi yola koyuldu. Nitekim bir gemiye binince, o bunu (gemiyi) deliverdi. (Musa) Dedi ki: "İçindekilerini batırmak için mi onu deldin? Andolsun, sen şaşırtıcı bir iş yaptın." 72- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye kesinlikle güç yetiremeyeceğini ben sana söylemedim mi?" 73- (Musa:) "Beni, unuttuğumdan dolayı sorgulama ve bu işimden dolayı bana zorluk çıkarma" dedi. 74- Böylece ikisi (yine) yola koyuldular. Nitekim bir çocukla karşılaştılar, o hemen tutup onu öldürüverdi. (Musa) Dedi ki: "Bir cana karşılık olmaksızın, tertemiz bir canı mı öldürdün? Andolsun, sen kötü bir iş yaptın." 75- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye kesinlikle güç yetiremeyeceğini ben sana söylemedim mi?" 76- (Musa:) "Bundan sonra sana bir şey soracak olursam, artık benimle arkadaşlık etme. Benden yana bir özre ulaşmış olursun" dedi. 77- (Yine) Böylece ikisi yola koyuldu. Nihayet bir kasabaya gelip onlardan yemek istediler, fakat (kasaba halkı) onları konuklamaktan kaçındı. Onda (kasabada) yıkılmaya yüz tutmuş bir duvar buldular, hemen onu inşa etti. (Musa) Dedi ki: "Eğer isteseydin gerçekten buna karşılık bir ücret alabilirdin." AÇIKLAMA 59. Bütün güvenilir hadis kitaplarında bu kulun ismi "Hızır" olarak bildirilmiştir. Bazılarının İsrailliyatın etkisiyle söylediği gibi onun isminin Elijah (İlyas) olduğunu düşünmemize hiç bir neden yoktur. Bu İsrailliyattan etkilenen kimselerin iddiaları sadece Peygamber'in (s.a) sözüne aykırı olduğu için değildir. Aynı zamanda İlyas Peygamber'in (a.s) Hz. Musa'dan (a.s) yüzlerce yıl sonra doğduğu gerçeğini gözönünde bulundurmadıkları için de yanlıştır. Kur'an Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) yanındaki gencin kim olduğunu bildirmez; fakat bazı hadislere göre bu genç, Hz. Musa'dan sonra İsrailoğulları'nın başına geçen Nun'un oğlu Yeşu'a dır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *74. Yine gittiler, nihayet bir oğlan çocuğuna rastgeldileri an hemen onu öldürüverdi. Dedi ki: Bir tertemiz nefsi, bir nefs karşılığında olmaksızın öldürdün mü?. Muhakkak ki, pek kötü bir şey yapmış oldun. 74. Hz. Musa'nın bu mazeretini Hz. Hızır kabul ederek yine arkadaşlığa devam ettiler ve gemiden çıkarak yürüdüler. (Yine) yollarına (gittiler, nihayet bir oğlan çocuğuna rast geldikleri an) onu diğer çocuklar ile beraber oynamakta buldular. Hz. Hızır onu hemen (öldürüverdi) ne şekilde öldürdüğü Kur'an'ı Kerim'de anlatılmış değildir. Başını duvara vurmak veya başını el ile çekip veya bıçak ile kesip koparmak gibi bir şekilde onun hayatına son vermiş olduğu rivayet olunuyor. Bu hadiseyi gören Hz. Musa (dedi ki:) Ey Arkadaşım!, (bir tertemiz nefsi) günahtan uzak bir genci (bir nefs karşılığında olmaksızın) şer'î bir kısas mahiyetinde bulunmaksızın (Öldürdün mü?.) bu ne garip bir muamele!, (muhakkak ki, pek kötü bir şey yapmış oldun) akılların inkâr, nefislerin nefret edeceği bir harekete bulundun. Ne için buna lüzum gördün. Bu çocuğun hayatını iade artık bizim için mümkün değildir.